


Comfortable

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [15]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Belly Kink, Comfort Eating, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious weight gain, Stress Eating, Weight Gain, but it goes away it’s okay, chubby jay, cole gets hurt and jay aint happy with it, fluff is there too, im on a kink fic vibe atm, it goes from oblivious to deliberate wg, there’s also some angst from jay bc he is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Jay is absolutely head over heels for Cole. But one day, the subject of his affection gets knocked out, and is unconscious for a while. Jay deals with the stress by eating away his feelings, but this isn’t without its effects.





	Comfortable

Jay was comfortable. In his relationships, in his work, in himself. Maybe it had taken a while to get there, but things were okay now. Things were great.  
Especially his romance with Cole. Three years was no small feat, and Jay spoke about it with pride. Maybe it wouldn’t have been easy to keep up the spark that long, wouldn’t be easy if the pair hadn’t poured mountains of effort in. It took patience to build up their relationship. Cole could sometimes be too abrasive, Jay could be too energetic - and let’s be honest, annoying - and there were clashes. Of course there were. What self respecting couple couldn’t admit to their faults? But they built off of each other, more than willing to improve themselves and their relationship, consistently working towards something more steady.  
And now they’d reached it! Jay wasn’t afraid of being too open, Cole knew him, and Cole loved him. And he loved Cole.  
They worked with their relationship within battle as well, using their connection to land hits that weren’t discussed, sometimes non-traditionally.  
Jay remembered the first time they’d properly teamed up since they became a couple, Cole having lifted him up and spun him round, Jay using this to land a few kicks to their enemy’s face.  
It had worked wonderfully well.  
It wasn’t long for the public to find out either. Not that they were necessarily hiding it, of course not, Jay wouldn’t even want to hide this, they just didn’t outright say anything.  
They didn’t have to, the nation catching on after many instances of hand holding, of whispers between them, and also that one time that Cole was topless after a fight, and Jay was unable to keep himself from running a hand over tight abs.  
Things were confirmed for them after Cole kissed Jay in front of a crowd, relief overwhelming him after Jay had just been heavily beaten.  
Jay could remember that vividly.

“Jay!” Cole had yelled, jumping down from the ledge he’d just pushed a rogue machine off of. Jay had been bleeding profusely, multiple people swarming him. Everything had been rather blurry.  
“Jay! Jay, oh fucking hell, Jay-Jay. Move!” Cole had pushed his way through the crowd, the other ninja making their way towards him as well.  
Jay had groaned. Loudly. Which arguably, was understandable, thanks, he’d just been utterly pummelled.  
“Hey. Hey. Jay, can you hear me? Jay?”  
Jay had nodded shifting his arm as best as he could in an effort to calm Cole down.  
“Okay. Okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”  
Cole had lifted him up, cradling him, brushing dirt off of Jay’s cheeks. “I’m not gonna let you die. Okay?”  
Jay had nodded, eyes dropping. Everything was so echoey.  
“No. No. Stay awake. C’mon, stay awake.”  
“Mmf.”  
“What - what do I do?” Cole had asked, panicked, voice desperate.  
And impulsively, he’d leant down and kissed Jay, just in case.

Was this how Cole had felt when he saw Jay bloodied?  
Jay couldn’t breathe as he stared down at the man lying in front of him, hooked up to more than one medical device.  
No. No no. Not Cole. Not Cole.  
“What- I... How?” Jay hated how weak his voice was.  
Kai squeezed his shoulder. It had been him and Cole on a duo mission. Sure Kai returned with a few cuts, but Cole was a mess.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I tried to stop him, I promise.”  
Jay nodded, staring at the limp body.  
“Is he... is he gonna be okay?” The lightning ninja stared at Zane who was checking the monitors.  
Zane hesitates.  
“Don’t lie. Just the truth.”  
“He’s been severely injured. It will take a long time for him to wake up.”  
“Will he die?” Jay’s voice shook as he forces the words out.  
“I don’t think so. He has a lot of medical care.” Zane glanced at him. “Jay. Cole’s tough. You know this. I’m almost certain he’ll be okay.”  
Jay nodded, swallowing a sob.  
“Why don’t we go get something eat, yeah? Some comfort food.” Lloyd suggested.  
“No, no, I can’t leave him. I can’t.”  
Sensei Wu approached, and laid a hand on Jay’s arm.  
“Jay. It’s important that you look after yourself. Do you think Cole would want you to neglect yourself?”  
Jay shook his head and bit his lip, brushing his fingers against Cole’s hand.  
“Give me a moment. Please.”  
“Take your time bud.” Nya smiled sadly and escorted the other ninja out.  
Jay clutched at Cole, sniffling.  
“Baby. Baby please. Please don’t die. I love you. I love you so much. You’re too good to die.” Jay ran a stressed hand through his hair. “I know you can’t hear me. But please. Please, please, I need you. I need you.”  
He nearly broke down. Not yet. Not yet. Later. Not here.  
Jay kissed Cole’s forehead, and squeezed his hand, before wrenching himself away.

Lloyd ordered some pizza. Jay looked at the stack of boxes.  
He didn’t want to be with anyone right now. He wanted to crawl upstairs, and hide under his covers, and sob.  
“I don’t - I need to be alone.”  
Kai nodded. “That’s okay man. You know we’re always here for you.”  
Lloyd offered him a box. “Take this one. You don’t have to eat all of it, but I’d feel better if you had something.”  
Jay nodded quietly, taking it with a small thanks.  
“I can walk you to your room.” Nya stood up, and Jay followed her, staring at the floor.  
“He’s gonna be okay Jay. I have no idea how you just be feeling right now. I know we’re all upset, but you must be... god... All of us are here for you. We can talk things out if you want to.”  
Nya squeezes Jay into a hug before watching him walk into his room, where he quietly closed the door.  
And he wailed.  
God, did Jay wail.  
He wanted to hit someone. He wanted to scream. As much as Jay knows that Kai gave the asshole who did this a violent thrashing, Jay wanted to absolutely beat the guy. Jay wanted to destroy whoever did this, and the anger that was gripping at him was overwhelming, combined with his already distraught self.  
Jay stared at the pizza. Medium. He and Cole would share one on the occasional date night.  
Right here, in this room.  
The idea that there could potentially never be another date night had Jay sobbing, gasping for breath through tears.  
Nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing.  
Jay opened the box, and took a slice. Warm. He needed that. He needed some warmth.  
Jay stuffed it in his face through cries, already picking up another, slipping himself into bed, shutting the lights off.  
He will eat and then he will sleep. That’s what will happen.  
Jay ate in the dark, until he felt even slightly better.  
Which apparently meant the whole box. His stomach was comfortably full now, the warmth in his stomach helping calm him.  
Cole was going to be okay.

His sleep was interrupted frequently that night. Jay couldn’t remember the last time he’d fallen asleep without Cole’s arm around him.  
Clearly he’s gotten a little too used to it, its absence almost painful.  
Jay tossed and turned, plagued by thoughts of Cole never waking up. Jay jolted upright multiple times, the image of Cole’s bleeding body seared into his head.  
Jay got up after a while. It was obvious he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, so may as well do something to pass time.  
Jay picked up the discarded pizza box, and shuffled to the kitchen, shoving it in the recycling.  
He flipped the kettle on. A calming camomile tea would probably be helpful.  
Jay rifled through cupboards looking for the tea leaves as the water boiled, grabbing a few snacks here and there before finding them.  
Maybe eating an entire pack of chocolate bars, amongst other junk food, wasn’t healthy, but Jay couldn’t be fucked at the moment. Jay made his tea, and hesitated when he passed the medbay.  
Would it be good for him to look at Cole?  
Probably not.  
Jay kept walking, heart heavy.  
Turn around, turn around, Cole needs you, Cole needs you, why aren’t you here supporting your boyfriend?  
Jay turned, and hurried to Cole’s bedside. Still completely unconscious.  
Jay started shaking.  
He loved him. He loved him so much.  
“I miss you.” Jay whispered. “Please wake up.”  
He broke into sobs again. He felt weak. So weak. He should’ve gone instead of Kai. Cole wouldn’t have done this.  
He wouldn’t, not if Jay had protected him.  
“Jay. You shouldn’t be in here.” Lloyd’s voice came from the hallway. “C’mon. It’s alright.”  
“No. No, no, it’s not.” Jay’s throat was dry. It hurt to make words.  
“He’s gonna be okay.” Lloyd walked closer. “What are you doing up, huh?”  
“I - nightmares. I couldn’t... Cole.” Jay croaked.  
“I have an idea for you. We were talking about it after you left. What if you started writing little letters for Cole to read when he wakes up? It might make this easier for you to cope with.”  
Jay nodded slowly.  
“If you go back to your room, I’ll bring you some paper and pens.”  
“Don’t baby me.”  
“We’re not. We just want you to be okay.”  
Jay grasped his mug, hand shaking, causing the tea to wobble.  
“I - uh - I’ll take that for you, yeah?” Lloyd took the mug. “Just in case.”  
Jay nodded again, moving towards his room, zombie-like, gripping his retrieved snacks like they were a life line.  
Lloyd placed the mug on Jay’s bedside table, and left to fetch him some stationary.  
Jay opened a chocolate bar, and tore into it, finishing it almost immediately, before moving onto the next as Lloyd re-entered.  
“Hey. Here you go.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s no problem. Do you want me to stay?”  
“No.”  
“That’s okay. I’m here for you dude. We love you.”  
Jay stared at the paper, another two chocolates gone in the time it took him to start writing.

Cole,  
I’m scared. I’m scared you’ll never get a chance to read these. I miss you. And I feel lonely. Everything’s different and I can’t sleep. I love you. The guys are trying to help, but they’re not you. I need you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and you’ve helped me so much with everything. I want you to be okay, so I can help you too. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do without you. I think I’ve forgotten how to exist.  
Wake up soon. Please.  
Love, Jay

The writing was a scribbled mess, stained with a few tears, and also a tea spill.  
Jay had finished with the chocolate, and moved on to the menagerie of candy he had.  
He felt empty. So he needed to fill up.

A week. Cole still hadn’t awoken.  
Jay was losing his grip on everything. He didn’t want to train. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t really want to get out of bed.  
He wanted to sit here and eat. The feeling of being full made him that little bit better, so he chased after it.  
The ninja had stopped by many times.  
“Hey Jay.” Kai knocked on his door, poking his head in.  
Jay had stared straight ahead, and kept eating.  
“I’m not sure this is healthy. Are you okay? You haven’t gotten out of bed in a while.”  
Jay didn’t respond, eyes glazed.  
“We’re all having dinner. We want you to be there. Just so we can be sure you’re safe.”  
Jay shifted himself out of bed, discarding another wrapper onto the floor, and picking up his mug and some bowls to wash them.  
“Okay. I don’t want to talk though.”  
“That’s alright. We’ll do all the talking.”  
Jay nodded, glancing at his room.  
God, it needed cleaning. There was a lot of rubbish strewn everywhere. But the idea of that... overwhelming.  
“I’m sure Zane wouldn’t mind helping you tidy up a bit.” Kai seemed to have caught on.  
Jay smiled wryly. Another short nod.

“Look who’s joining us!”  
Jay was greeted with some smiles and some soft “hellos” as he sat down. He then focused his attention entirely on the bowl of spaghetti bolognese in front of him, quickly stuffing it in his mouth, both to avoid conversation and fill himself up.  
Not enough.  
Jay glanced at Zane.  
“Are there leftovers?” He was quiet.  
“Yes, would you like some?”  
“Is that okay?”  
Zane stood and took Jay’s bowl to refill it.  
“Have you been eating?” Nya asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. How’re you finding the letter thing?”  
Jay had to think about that.  
On one hand, yes, it was probably very good to let all his feelings out in a healthy way.   
On the other, the potential that Cole would never see them pained him.  
“I think it’s a good coping mechanism. I’m just... what if he never gets to read them?”  
“It’s no use thinking like that.” Zane said, returning with a freshly filled bowl. Could Jay really handle a whole other portion? Yeah. Probably.  
“Thank you. And I know. But I can’t stop.”  
Jay took a mouthful.  
“I understand. But I’d like you to know that Cole has over 99% chance of living. He’s been steadily improving.”  
That was hopeful.  
“Really?” Jay swallowed. “Will he wake up soon?”  
“That’s the downside. The way I see things going - if the improvements stay at the same rate - is that Cole might stay unconscious for a little over a month.”  
“Oh.” Jay twirled the spaghetti round his fork. “But he’ll be alive?”  
“Almost certainly.”  
Jay nodded, having some more food.  
Kai cleared his throat once he’d finished his meal, Jay now ploughing through his third bowl, only a little left to go.  
“Hey Jay?”  
“Mm?”  
“When was the last time you showered?”  
“Last week.” Jay stiffened. “Why?”  
“Because you can have one while we make a start on your room, right guys?”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I know.”  
Kai stood, and clapped his hands.  
“C’mon gang we’re gonna Queer Eye Jay’s room, but not really completely.”  
Lloyd, Zane and Nya also stood, Jay moving to wash up his bowl.  
“Nah man, I can do that.” Nya took the bowl gently with a squeeze of Jay’s arm.  
Once in Jay’s room, Lloyd tossed him so pyjamas.  
“For once you’re out the shower.”  
Jay nodded, showered - lights off, Jay didn’t really fancy looking at his scars right now - and returned to his room to see it much cleaner, with new bedsheets.  
“Is this better? Does it help?”  
Jay pulled the ninja into a tight hug.  
“Thank you. Thank you.” He choked out, overwhelmed by sobs.

Dear Cole,  
I think I’m starting to feel a tiny bit better. It’s been two weeks. Zane says you’ll wake up in three more. He also says you’re nearly 100% guaranteed to stay alive. That calmed me down a lot. I love you very much, and nothing seems quite right without you. Bed is really lonely. You can’t hear me when I talk to you, but I do anyway. When I squeezed your hand today, I think you squeezed back a bit, but I don’t know if that was just me going mad. I hope not.  
I wonder a lot about if you’re dreaming. And if you are, what about. I had a good dream a last night. It was just us, on a beach at night. We were dancing. And you told me everything would be okay.  
Part of me thinks that was you, somehow linked up to me in my dream. I know that’s dumb, but I’m okay with that.  
Please wake up soon.  
Love, Jay

Dear Cole,  
You were supposed to wake up yesterday. You haven’t. And now I’m scared again. It’s been over a month now. The idea I might never get to see your eyes again is horrible. I miss you so much. I’m trying to keep going for you, because I know you wouldn’t want me to be sad and mopey. But it’s very hard. I’ve in your room still. It’s still ghostly. Your pillow doesn’t smell like you anymore, so I used some of your aftershave. I hope that’s alright. I’m sorry it’s weird. I just don’t know what else I’m supposed to do without you.  
I need you.  
Love Jay

Dear Cole,  
Please. Please fucking wake up. I can’t handle this anymore. I miss you so fucking much.  
Please baby.  
Love Jay

Dear Cole,  
Your chances of waking up have dropped. 74%. Thats 27% chance I will never get to see you up and alive again.  
I can’t fucking stand it.  
Cole. I need you. I’m desperate.  
I can’t even look at you without crying. I’m crying right now.  
I don’t want to lose you. Please. Please Cole. I need you.  
Wake up.  
Love Jay

“Hey. Jay?” Lloyd’s voice came through after he knocked on the door.  
Jay took an angry bite into his pastry. He didn’t want to talk, how many times did he need to say that.  
“Jay!”  
The lightning ninja continued to ignore him.  
“Your boyfriend wants to see you.”  
Jay fell out of bed, and threw the door open.  
“What?”  
“Cole. He just woke up.”  
“What? For real?”  
“Yeah. For real. C’mon dumbass.”  
Jay sped to the medbay, eyes brightening immediately.  
“Cole! Cole!” Jay nuzzles into him. “You’re okay! You’re awake.”  
“Yeah. I am.” Cole cupped Jay’s cheek, and looked at him leaning over, blinking a few times.  
Jay didn’t notice.  
“Oh, fucking hell, I missed you. I missed you so much.”  
“So I’ve heard. But you know me baby. I’m never gonna leave you hanging.”  
Jay moved to squeeze Cole, before pausing.  
“Is it okay to...?”  
“Uh, I think so. C’mere.” Cole shifted over, allowing Jay to sit next to him.  
“Are you alright? Do you hurt?” Jay interlocked their fingers, starved for touch after so long.  
“Uh, I mean, I’m on a lot of meds right now. But I’m not entirely sure I’m seeing properly.”  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
Cole hesitates.  
“No. No, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
“What are you talking about, that’s major! Zane? Have you checked Cole’s everything or-?”  
“There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with your vision based on my scan. Should I try again?”  
“No. No. Don’t worry. I’m okay.” Cole ran a hand over Jay’s chest. “Give us some alone time, yeah?”  
“Babe, are you sure? Your health is way more important than whatever you want to do alone!”  
“I’m sure.” Cole glanced at the other ninja. “Buzz off.”  
They did so, more than happily, relieved for both of their friends.

Cole pulled Jay into a cuddle.  
“Be careful. Okay? I don’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself or anything.”  
Cole rolled his eyes.  
“I’m fine. Zane says I’m healthy. Are you okay?”  
“Better. So much better now.”  
“Lloyd said something about letters before he went to get you.”  
“Uh, yeah... I haven’t exactly handled things well. And they thought things might be easier for me if I wrote to you when things were really bad. So you’ve got three months worth of letters to read.”  
Cole froze.  
“What? Three months?”  
“Oh... did they not tell you that?”  
“No. They didn’t. Oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”  
“What? No, don’t be. It’s not your fault. And I’m okay now. You’re alive and safe.”  
“Obviously I’m alive.”  
“Well... yknow... the chances dropped too much for my liking.”  
“What? I could’ve died?”  
Jay went very quiet.  
“Jay?”  
“I don’t... please let’s not talk about that.”  
“I - alright. Alright.” Cole stroked Jay’s cheek. “Could I ask you to get me some water?”  
“Of course.”  
Jay slipped out of bed and walked over to the water cooler, filling up a cup.  
Cole looked him up and down as he walked back, eyes slightly wide.  
“Checking me out already? Sorry sweetheart, sex is off the table until you’re healthy enough.”  
“I’m healthy.” Cole sipped the water thankfully. “Are, um, are you?”  
“I mean... I think so? Apart from all the being sad stuff, yeah. And I’m happy now! So there we go.”  
“And physically, everything’s a-okay?”  
“Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?”  
“Nothing. Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Three days later, Cole was finally allowed to leave the medbay. And he was okay.  
Cole was okay!  
“Mm. I’ve missed sleeping with you.” Jay mumbled as they slipped into his room.  
“I mean, the last three nights were unbearable, I cannot imagine how it must’ve been for you.”  
“... Yeah. It wasn’t... it wasn’t great.”  
Cole watched Jay bend down to pick up a candy wrapper that had been missed in one of his clean ups.  
Cole walked forwards, and clasped his hips.  
“So, um, I’m gonna ask you something. And I really hope you don’t get mad.”  
“What? Okay.” Jay tensed up.  
“How much have you eaten?”  
Jay went red.  
“What? I - enough to keep me full. Why?”  
“No reason.”  
Jay spun around.  
“Cole? Is something wrong?”  
“No. No. Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to check.”  
“Why?”  
“Can I read those letters?”  
“Um... alright. They’re over there.” Jay waved his hand in one direction. “I’m gonna take a shower.”  
“Alright baby.”

It was the first time Jay had showered with lights on.  
And it very quickly became obvious to Jay why Cole had questioned him about food.  
Fuck. How hadn’t he realised?  
Jay ran a hand over a thicker stomach. They’d all just watched him glut himself out and didn’t try to stop him?  
The scale in the corner of the bathroom leered at him.  
Did he even want to know?  
Jay stepped into the shower, the knowledge of his weight gain amplifying everything, focusing on the way his thighs rubbed, the droop of his belly over his hips, his thicker hands and fingers.  
God. No wonder Cole had asked him about food.  
Jay didn’t really fancy taking a glance in the mirror to see just what he looked like. So of course, he accidentally glimpsed.  
Fucking hell. Pecs had developed into more chubby puffs, six pack most definitely a thing of the past, what with the way his stomach dipped.  
Alright then. He’d bite. He’d see how much he’s put on.  
What the fuck?  
His 160 pound body had become 210 over three months.  
50 pound and in three months.  
No, no, there’s no way in hell that’s right.  
And yet... numbers don’t lie.  
Jay quickly stepped off, shaking as he covered himself a towel.  
Apparently, wearing exclusively sweats for three months means you’ll be great at missing how much you’ve put on.  
Jay walked - waded - back into his room, face pale.  
He panicked as he heard a sniff.  
Cole was crying.  
Probably because he has an ugly, fat boyfriend.  
“Cole?” Jay’s voice wavered. He felt even more vulnerable now, tightening the towel around him. He didn’t want Cole to see any more than he already has.   
“Oh. Oh my god, Jay.” Cole sniffled, and squished Jay into a tight hug, burying his head in Jay’s shoulder.  
No, no, Cole hugging him meant he would feel his body and all the pounds.  
“Is everything... what’s wrong?”  
Jay had to ask.  
“These letters. Jesus Jay. Jesus.”  
“Oh... sorry.”  
“No. I’m sorry. I could’ve - I could’ve made the decision to not attack the way I did. Kai told me not to. I didn’t listen, and... I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you felt like this. That’s my fault.”  
“No. No it’s not. It’s-”  
“Yeah. It is. I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m so... I don’t know how to make it up to you.” Cole rocked Jay back and forth.  
Surely he had to feel Jay’s chub now, right?  
“I’m fat.”  
Cole stopped rocking.  
“What?”  
“I - you know. You knew before I did. I didn’t notice... which sounds stupid, but, I didn’t. And... I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t have to apologise for gaining a few pounds.”  
“50 is not a few.”  
“You did not gain 50 pounds.”  
“Tell that to the scale.” Jay mumbled.  
“What? 50? As in five zero?”  
“Mm. Sorry.”  
“No fucking way did you put on 50 pounds in three months.”  
“Well I did. And I’m sorry.”  
“What did I say? You don’t have to apologise for putting on some weight Jay.”  
“But you don’t think I’m attractive anymore, and that must be a shit thing to wake up to.”  
“What? Who said that?”  
“Well, no one, but...”  
“Are you kidding? You’re so fucking hot. All the time.”  
“Yeah, right.”  
“Yeah. I am.”  
Jay snorted and leaned his head onto Cole’s shoulder.  
“I’ll start working out again. Promise.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with the way you look Jay.”  
“Mmf.”  
Jay’s stomach growled then. Really? Was this the time?  
“You hungry?”  
“No.”  
“Liar. Go grab a snack or something.”  
“But that’s not gonna do me any favours.”  
“It’ll keep you from starving.”  
Jay didn’t move.  
“Jay. You need to eat.”  
“I know. Later.”  
Cole pulled Jay closer, squeezing at his still naked body.  
“Drop the towel.” He mumbled.  
“What? No.” Jay grasped the ends tighter.  
“C’mon. Baby. I haven’t seen your body in ages.”  
“And you won’t get to, not until I slim down a bit.”  
“Baby! Please?”  
Cole kisses Jay.  
He dropped the towel, face burning as Cole looked at him.  
“Damn. The clothes do cover a lot of it.”  
Jay stared at the wall, flustered.  
“May I?”  
Cole hovered his hand above Jay’s stomach. The lightning ninja nodded slowly.  
Cole moves his palm closer, gently squishing and playing with the roll of fat.  
Jay continued glancing anywhere except at Cole.  
Then Cole squeezes his thigh with the other hand, beginning to nibble at Jay’s neck.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Showing you I think you’re hot.”  
“Oh.”  
Jay’s stomach grumbles again.  
“Put some clothes on and eat something.”  
“What? No, I thought we were gonna fuck.”  
“You’re hungry.”  
“So? I haven’t had sex in three months Cole.”  
“You need to eat.”  
“Later.”  
“How about this,” Cole cupped Jay’s face, “you can eat while I fuck you.”  
Jay choked.  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“That’s ridiculous.”  
“Why?”  
“You’re gonna make me huge.”  
“Would that be so bad?”  
Jay stared at Cole, who was still playing with his belly.  
“Okay.”  
Cole smiled, and quickly popped out the room to grab Jay some snacks.

Overeating for three months has given Jay a large appetite.  
Which is why he’s continuing to put weight on rather than losing it.  
Sure, he’s trying to exercise, but he tires easily, much more focused on spending time with Cole than anything else.  
And spending time with Cole, for some godforsaken reason, involves eating.  
Lots of eating.  
Which is why Jay has reached the conclusion that Cole likes him like this.  
“Babe.” He has to bring it up at some point, why not when Cole is pressing kisses to a chubbier belly.  
“Mhm? Everything alright?”  
“Are you deliberately making me gain more weight?”  
Cole didn’t reply, instead stopping his fondling.  
“Cole.”  
“Um. So. Maybe a little bit.”  
“Why?”  
“I like it. I like this a lot.”  
“You could’ve just told me.”  
Cole sighed and straddled Jay’s waist.  
“I thought you might dislike it.”  
“I don’t plan on eating less. Food is amazing.”  
“Oh. So you’re okay with it? Being bigger?”  
“Mhm.”  
“How big... how big do you think you’ll get?”  
“Fuck if I know. I’m just tryna keep myself satisfied.”  
Cole hesitated. “What if we made you huge? A big round belly. Nice thick cheeks. A wide ass that goes on for miles.”  
Jay rolled his eyes.  
“You just want me to quit being a ninja, and sit on my ass all day, eating?”  
“God yes.”  
“You know what? Convince the others that that’s even allowed, and I’ll do it.”  
“Deal.”

Jay found the deal finished very very quickly. Someone was clearly desperate.  
“Three years and you never mentioned this kink?”  
“Mmmm.” Cole smushed hands through Jay’s belly folds. “You at 100 yet?”  
“No.”  
“How much?”  
It was a question Cole had been asking since the deal was made.  
“53. I told you, it’s slowed down since you woke back up. I don’t need to eat for comfort.”  
“Maybe I should knock myself out again. Longer this time. I wake up to a 300 pound boyfriend.”  
“Don’t you fucking dare.”  
“I won’t. I’m teasing.”  
Jay beckoned Cole towards him.  
“Kiss me and I’ll eat something.”  
It was a very effective way to get Cole worked up.  
Cole smiles, and presses several kisses along Jay’s soft jaw, before a longer, fierce one on the lips.  
“That’s gotta be at least 5 kisses right?”  
“I suppose so.”  
“So can I choose 5 things for you to eat?”  
“If you insist.”  
“What about 5 pizzas?”  
Jay laughed. “You’re a mad man. I’m not eating 5 whole pizzas.”  
“Okay, fine, 2 whole, small pizzas and 3 dough balls.”  
Jay sighed and stretched out, poking at his belly.  
“And I thought when I chose it was bad.”  
Cole kissed him again.  
“6 now. Let’s throw in a pie for pudding, shall we? I’ll share that with you.”  
“Speaking of you, what else are you having?”  
Cole grinned, pressing another kiss to Jay’s cheek.  
“Well baby, I’m not sure if you know this, but I need to work very hard to stay in shape and part of that is diet control. So I will also be having an egg salad. Also 7. We’ll throw in another dough ball.”  
“Oh, you are an asshole.” Jay moved his hand to catch Cole’s smiling head as it leaned down to kiss him again. “Uh uh. Not anymore, thank you. I reckon I’ll be more than full.”  
Cole grinned.  
“That’s the idea.”  
“I cannot believe you.”  
“Mm. You’re so beautiful. Have I told you that enough? Because you are. Absolutely gorgeous. A stud.”  
Jay snorted.  
“I love you. Weird kinks and all.”  
“I love you too. And I’m sorry I appreciate bigger bodies. Unlike some people, I’m not shallow.”  
“Woah, fuck off. If you put all this on, I’d still think you’re handsome.”  
“Hmm. I think I prefer it this way round.”  
“You would.”

Jay found himself stuffed. A lot. And he was more than okay with it. If anything, he was starting to appreciate the extra chub too. He had very nice thighs, and a killer ass. He might not be able to understand the stomach thing, but hey, Cole digs it.  
When they were flirty, Jay was eating. When they were chilling, Jay was eating. When they were arguing... things got heated.  
“Sorry, what the fuck do you mean Nya’s right?”  
“I’m saying that it doesn’t always take strength to win a battle. Not that Nya’s necessarily right that brains are better than brawn.”  
“Oh really? Because to me it sounds like you’re agreeing with Nya.”  
Jay sighed loudly.  
“You know, Jay, if you think brains are so great, why the fuck are you with me huh?”  
“Cole. You have a brain.”  
“No, no, no, Nya said you can either be smart or strong, not both. Or are you saying I’m not strong?”  
“I didn’t say that! Although maybe you don’t have a brain, because you’re clearly not using one now.”  
“Oh ho ho, okay Jay, tell me how you really feel! You probably don’t tell me a lot of stuff because you’re boyfriend’s too dumb dumb to understand.”  
“It’s not my fault you ignore me when I talk about technical stuff.”  
“Maybe I wouldn’t if you weren’t so patronising about it.”  
“Oh, I’m patronising? Fuck off, you’re so bloody condescending whenever I tell you I’m feeling insecure about my weight.”  
“Because it doesn’t fucking matter Jay.”  
“Oh, my insecurities don’t matter? You would say that, it’s you who’s making them bigger!”  
“I’m not doing anything you didn’t consent to.”  
“And what if I said I wanted to stop? You’d just let me?”  
“Do you?”  
“Maybe!”  
“Then you’ll give me one last round.”  
“I didn’t agree to that.”  
“You signed up for this when you signed up to gaining weight.”  
“I don’t remember any terms and conditions.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
Cole whipped his phone out.  
“Time for some take out. Whaddaya say Jay? Half the menu?”  
“I’m not having half of a menu.”  
“Fine. I’ll negotiate. A third.”  
“Like that’s better.”  
“Can’t talk, the phone’s ringing.”  
Jay stewed as Cole spoke to the operator.  
Their petty fights always ended like this, no matter the starting subject.  
It calmed both of them down, somehow.  
Jay got to eat, Cole got his kink fulfilled, and it was very likely it would end in sex every time.  
Usually they made up before the take out even made it to the door.  
Sure, maybe angry sex was fun, but it wasn’t necessarily healthy.  
“Cole.” Jay looked at him after he hung up. He sat up, and beckoned his boyfriend over. “I think... I think we got a little too worked up.”  
“Mm.”  
“We both need to calm down. Cole. Look at me.”  
The earth ninja side-eyed him.  
“Nya was wrong brains aren’t better than brawn. But you’re not exactly right either. Both of them are important on the battlefield.”  
“Oh, you’d know because you’ve been there so recently. Oh, no, wait, you haven’t.”  
Jay tried to keep control of his temper.  
“Cole. We both know that you’re being petty now.”  
“And you’re not?”  
“How am I being petty?”  
“Uh... you just are.”  
“Right. Cole.”  
Cole finally looked at him. Jay cupped his cheek.  
“C’mon. Let’s both chill out. We’ve both said some stuff we didn’t mean. Now let’s just breathe.”  
Cole nodded slowly. “You’re so good at this.”  
“And you’re not? Cole, I am pretty sure you’ve deescalated things between us more than I have.”  
“I - uh - really? That doesn’t sound right.”  
“Well, to me it does. You’ve always been wonderful at calming me down.”  
Cole flushes. “Oh. Right.”  
“Do you really think I patronise you? I’m sorry. If that’s how you feel. I - um - would it be patronising to tell you that it’s chill if you want me to stop talking about stuff that confuses you?”  
“No. No, you like that stuff, so I’ll listen. I wasn’t thinking straight. You do a really good job of explaining stuff actually. You think I’d know what - uh - sondering is if it wasn’t for you?”  
Jay didn’t reply.  
“Uh, Jay?”  
Still no answer.  
“Sondering isn’t a thing, is it? I swear it’s something like that! Where you melt the wires and it makes them stick or something.”  
“Babe. Soldering?”  
Cole bit his lip. “That sounds right... Guess you’re right too, about me not being too good with the ol’ brain. Jeez.”  
“What? No, Cole, you’re smart! Have you seen the way you write?”  
“Huh? That’s a smart thing?”  
“Babe, poetry’s like, such a smart thing. And it’s fucking good too! And you have an incredible memory.”  
“Oh. Um, thank you! I try. You really think my poems are good?”  
“Uh, yeah! That one about the stars? I was flustered.”  
Cole blushed, before sighing. “Jay. The thing about insecurities. I didn’t... I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. You have every right to be absolutely furious about that comment. That... that was stupid of me to say, and so disrespectful. We don’t... you’re right, you never agreed to that whole ‘one last round’ thing, that’s dumb, we can store the food if you don’t want to eat it. I’m so sorry.  
“It’s okay. It’s, uh, partly my fault anyway. You were right, I did agree to everything that’s happening.”  
“But only because I wanted you to.”  
“I’m not going to pretend to understand this. But I would do anything for you. And I know I can back out and start dieting whenever I want. But I don’t. I want you to love my body, and teach me how to love my body. Those days when I’m not feeling great about how I look... you always make them better.”  
Cole stroked Jay’s cheek.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Completely.”  
As if on cue, their takeaway arrived.

“Ugh, no more. No more.”  
Cole pulled the meringue away from Jay’s lips, instead replacing it with a small kiss.  
“Look at you. This should push you over 250.”  
Cole had scowled when Jay told him he’d gained 248 pounds, mumbling about how it was a terrible number.  
“Mm.” Jay mumbled, ready to close his eyes and drift off.  
“My big beautiful boy. Belly rub?”  
“Mmf. M’kay.”  
Cole started kneading, getting rid of us much tension as he could.  
“See, you could fit soo much more in here.”  
“Ugh, fine.” Jay opened his mouth expectantly.  
“You’re getting so lazy.” Cole chuckled.  
“Wonder why.”  
Cole pressed the discarded meringue back to Jay, who nibbled into it.  
“Overdone it. Again.”  
“You would never have been able to eat this much this time last year. And that was only 125 pounds ago!”  
Jay stretched across their bed, in their shared room, in their own, private apartment. “Still not sure where it all goes.”  
Cole patted Jay’s belly. “Here I think.”  
“It’s not bottomless.”  
Cole decided to pinch Jay’s ass then. “Sure isn't.”  
“Mmf. How big are you making me again?”  
Cole smirked at him.  
“Oh yeah.”  
The potential of immobility was terrifying, but simultaneously, made him dizzy with arousal.  
Cole had for sure, somehow, pushed the kink onto Jay.  
“So big. And I’m gonna have to help you with everything.”  
“Mm.”  
“And you’ll still get bigger. Busting out of your clothes at every single moment.”  
Jay flushed. “The things you’ve done to me, Hence.”  
“And everything it’s doing to me, Walker.”

Perhaps Jay had gotten a little too comfortable. But that was okay. Of course it was. He’s happy. He’s content. And he’s okay.


End file.
